Borrowed Angel
by Annikan
Summary: Edward is a guardian Angel, and yes he actually lives in heaven. What happens when he falls in love with his human? Will he break the rules to communicate with her? Will he risk both their lives for love?


A/N: Hello to all my current readers and hopefully to some new ones This story is a little off field to 'The boy next door' but I wanted to give fantasy a shot. (p.s. I'm still writing The boy next door - so don't fret) 

The story came to me a few months back. I've always loved the idea of Guardian angels, and combining that with my favourite characters seemed too good to pass up. No vampires or werewolves in this one sorry. I'll try not to make it too cliché or kiddy with the whole angel thing.

First chap is in Edwards POV and its more like an Intro. So really the story will start with Chapter 2. It also explains why it's a little short. But it was the only way I could think to introduce this story, as like a tell-all-story of a disgruntled angel. So please bear with me, it will get more serious and romantic as the real story continues….

B O R R O W E D A N G E L

**Introduction**

_(Edward POV)_

Every person on earth, no matter how good or bad, what race or colour, what age or marital status has a guardian angel. It sounds crazy and immature, believe me, I know. But it's the truth. And how the hell would I know, I'm sure you're asking?

I know, because I am one.

Just like the stories your mother told you as a child. That somewhere up in Heaven a guardian angel is watching over you.Those stories have been passed on from generation to generation. Before Jesus or the bible were even around.

It was a well known fact that we existed and on occasion we were known to visit our humans in their sleep and have a good-ol yarn. But now, just like most old stories that began in ancient times they have become folk law and fairy tales.

Obviously not all the stories you've heard about us are true. I didn't have to wait for a stupid bell to ring to get my wings. I grew them all on my own thank-you very much. And I don't enjoy shooting arrows at unsuspecting people so they fall in love. Humans are quite capable of doing that all on their own.

Since, no one really believes in us anymore we take a more hands-off role. We still do our duty to protect humans. But any communication with them is strictly forbidden. It would only cause confusion.

In all seriousness being a guardian angel is a pretty full on job. It's our duty to watch over and protect humans from accidents or ailments that threaten them. Of course we are not all perfect, and accidents do happen. Otherwise you would all die of old age. We have learnt to accept that death and accidents are a part of your life, and although we try our best, sometimes fate has other ideas.

But it's not like humans make our jobs any easier. Like, come on. Sky diving and sports cars? Not to mention drugs and alcohol, McDonalds, Ben and Jerry's triple caramel chunk ice-cream (Although I can't blame you on that one). So yeah, as if our job wasn't hard enough, humans have this insatiable need for living life on the edge.

I'm two hundred and fifty seven years old, and although that may seem old to you, for an angel it's just the blink of an eye. We age differently to humans, at the moment I would be equivalent to a seventeen year old in human years, except without the acne and raging hormones. It's a little like dog years, fifteen human years to every one of ours. We age differently though, terrible two's don't last fifteen years. From infancy we grow relatively fast, and thank goodness, if the terrible two's lasted that long I doubt any angels would want children.

My mother is Esme and Father Carlisle. I have a sister Rosalie and a brother Jasper, I am the youngest. They are all blonde haired and blue eyed as they should be. All angels are fair featured. It comes from having a small gene pool and selective breeding. All mated couples are decided upon at their birth. Love is not a factor, like with Human's. But in some cases, my parents being a classic example, love sometimes finds a way through all odds.

This genetic pureness of our race has been the bane of my life. It's what sets me apart from the rest of my race. I have bronze coloured hair and green eyes. I have never been given a scientific explanation other than that it must be possible. Infidelity on my mother's behalf wasn't even a consideration. Everyone knows my parents are the luckiest angels in Heaven to have found love in there selected pairing.

In ancient times angels were all colours and sizes. That was until Aro became our leader and demanded purity. I've been explained as basically a genetic throw back, and as a result I will never be mated. I'm destined to live my life a virgin. And yeah I know a two hundred and fifty seven year old virgin ha ha. The forty year old virgin aint got shit on me.

My family have been great about it though, they still love me just the same, if not they are a little over-protective. But no matter how well they treat me, it doesn't change the fact that I am different, and I have never felt normal in Heaven.

I spent the first two hundred and forty years of my life in training. As all angels do to become a fully certified guardian angel. We learn about human history, behaviour and culture so that we can best watch over them. So quit complaining about the decade-or-so school years you had to go through, it's nothing compared to the life sentence I endured.

School as you'd call it was not fun. Learning about humans was fine, but just like human schools there are class politics, angels get teased, and weaknesses are highlighted. Although we would never admit to it, we suffer some of the same faults as humans and bigotry is just one of them. But the end result was worth it. Every paper cut, name call, every locker-room jibe (yes red-headed virgins get the shit taken out of them in heaven as on earth), every failed test, all the blood, sweat and tears that I poured into it, was worth it.

It was worth everything, because in the end I got Bella.

Bella is my human, and no I'm not being possessive, it's just a fact. I am her Guardian Angel, she is my human. You only get one human at a time and as I started this business officially 17 years ago, Bella is my first. Although in an Angels life time we could have as many as twenty depending on how long they last and assuming we live to a ripe old age of fifteen hundred years. I don't like thinking of the future though, not just because I'll get wrinkles, well eventually I will. But because in the relatively near future Bella won't exist. If I'm lucky she will live to just over a hundred and that is nowhere near enough time. Maybe it's because Bella is my first or maybe I'm just a big fucking pansy but I can't imagine having anyone but Bella. The thought of her not existing is just... well I don't like thinking about it, to be perfectly honest.

And this puts me on to my next problem. As if being a two hundred and fifty seven year old, bronze haired, green eyed, curse on the race, virgin Angel wasn't big enough of one. I have to go and break the rules. And not the little ones, like thall shall not take god's name in vein or thall shall respect thou parents. No the repercussions of the rule I am breaking make all the other punishments look like child's-play. In my defence, I blame Bella not that she is at fault in anyway. But it's my obsession with her. Not only is she more clumsy than other humans that I am forever having to look out for her, but she is also the most exquisite, curious, kind hearted human I have ever come across. I know she is my first human, but after two hundred and forty years of learning human nature, Bella always surprises me.

As a result of this insatiable curiosity I have developed for her over the years, I've started visiting her in her sleep. Similar to how we use to communicate with humans in ancient times, an act which is now strictly forbidden and punishable by death. The fact that I am still alive today is only because I haven't told a soul, not even my family and the Angel council luckily haven't figured it out either.

The council focus too much on punishing failing Angels than watching our communication channels with humans. And god knows when it comes to protecting Bella, I'm the best. I've never been in trouble with the law for not doing my job correctly. Apart from the frequent bump and bruise, Bella has had a pretty good accident free run, with plenty of thanks to me and my steadfast eye on her every move. Most Angels just think I'm efficient and making up for my lack of genetic pureness, little do they know.

I should quit, leave her in peace. Protect her and keep a distance as I'm trained to do so. But like a smoker would say, it's easier said than done. Bella is my flavour of heroin, and I am a self obsessed addict. Consequences and repercussions be damned. I need her, even if it is just in her dreams.

XxXxX

A/N: Okay guys I hope you like it so far. Please let me know what you think? I know it's just an intro but it would be nice to get some feedback on my idea. Cheeky I know If you want more add me to your author alerts because the chaps may come a little sporadically as I have a pretty hectic schedule atm. And if you want to read more of my other writing I have another little story which I'm working on called 'The boy next door.' As I mentioned in my intro (Human B&E pairing)

Bella POV next, for first real chapter... Can't wait

Thanks for Reading!


End file.
